


Addiction

by AkumaStrife



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's been clean for a while, but he’s found other things to fill that aching space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

The first time Roy came, he was bent over the desk. Gasping and digging his fingernails into the wood, face ground against it. Panting and grinning around his busted lip; breathing in blood as it pooled with the saliva on the desk surface. Jason hadn’t even touched him yet; just a hand in his hair holding him down and those lips at his ear. They hadn’t even gotten their clothes off.

They’d been fighting faceless troops. It was fun, always fun, with Jason and Kory at his side. Kory feral and a force to be reckoned with; Jason all power and brutality and efficiency.

Jason.

_Jason._

_JasonJasonJason._

Post fight wasn’t always so fun. Nerves sensitive and heart still pounding. Head buzzing with action/reaction, fingers and limbs and muscles twitching with inhuman energy and restlessness. Adrenaline.  _Oh the adrenaline._  Pulsing through his veins like a spark, snaking through him and filling him up like poison. It was like heroin. Sickly sweet heroin, made him feel high and invincible, made his stomach twist painfully. Made him shaky and empty. He was clean, had been for many years, but the adrenaline was a perfect substitute.

Addictive.

Obsessed.

_Itching for it always._

Jason wasn’t so different, but he didn’t crave it as Roy did. In the end it doesn’t really matter though.

The second time he came, Jason was right along with him. The adrenaline still present; heady and hot. Spurring their urgency and want. Jason’s hips rutting against him and sucking on the back of his neck. One hand in his hair, twisting and pulling, pressing into his scalp; the other crammed in Roy’s mouth, pressing against the cut in his lip and sliding his fingers along his tongue almost tenderly. And Roy moaned loud, because it always felt like the adrenaline would just keep building and building, filling him up unless he found a way to bleed it out.

Sometimes when he thinks Jason’s too preoccupied with the need and his eyes are closed, Roy digs his fingers into the tiny scars on the inside of his arms. Gasps because adrenaline is exactly like a potent drug, and he’s not as strong as he lets on.

Of course Jason knows.

He says nothing, because he understands.    

The third time they came they’d finally managed to get their clothes off, the adrenaline finally starting to ebb. Jason buried deep inside him, still pushing as if he wanted to split Roy open and crawl inside. Sometimes Jason felt like he did.

He pushed a finger into a gash across Roy’s ribs. It made Roy’s blood pressure spike, his heart jumping into his throat and he couldn’t breathe around it. Roy saw spots, his hips shaking.

When it’s all over, both men empty and human again, Roy is boneless. Limp and satiated and warm. It’s like a really good trip without the fall. Better than drugs, because Jason’s with him every step of the way, feeling the same, sharing that heat.

Because when it’s done, Jason’s still there.


End file.
